There Is A Light That Never Goes Out
by AgainstBombs
Summary: Castiel finds an old radio, and decides to take it to Dean. And with the aid of some beers and a certain music, that night won't be just another night. Just another Destiel fluff fic, oh yeah.


_(This fic came out in the middle of a boring chemistry class. I hope you like it, and I'm really sorry for any mistakes, really. English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy it ;D)_

**There Is A Light That Never Goes Out**

Sam had gone out for a walk and Dean was alone in the motel room drinking some beers. He was having his fifth or sixth bottle when he heard that familiar sound of wings. He smiled even before turning to look because, impossible as it may seem, the hunter has learned to distinguish the sound of the wings of the other angels from Castiel's wings. Everything in that angel was different.

"Hey, Cas." He said, finally turning to face the angel in the trenchcoat.

"Dean." Castiel greeted the hunter quickly, still focused on what he was holding. Dean came over to try to see what the angel had in his hands.

"What are you holding there?" Asked the hunter.

"I don't know." Castiel said quietly. "I was hoping you could tell me. It seems interesting."

"Give me that." Dean said, and the angel obeyed. He stared at the object for a few seconds and then smiled. "Ah. It's an old radio."

"A radio?" Castiel repeated, turning his face in that way that always makes Dean melt.

"Yes, a radio. As the car." Dean said, running a hand through that dusty old thing, that one day was probably the best that technology industry had to offer, who would say! "Where did you find it?"

"It was in a junkyard. I ended up there by accident, and it caught my attention." Castiel said, staring intently at the radio. "Does it works?"

"I have no idea." Dean said, staring at some specifications on the bottom of the thing. "The specs are in Spanish."

"Maybe it needs energy?" The angel suggested.

"What it needs is a good cleaning." Dean muttered, looking at his dirty hands. "And yes, it needs energy. More specifically, it needs cells... I think I have some in the kitchen drawer. Hold it, I'll get them. "

Dean placed the radio in Castiel's hands and he couldn't help but smile again at the that curious expression on the face of the angel... Dean thought it was cute. In the begining he used to berate himself for thinking about Cas this way, but as mental repression never works very well, he gave up.

The hunter reached the kitchen drawer and took two pairs of cells, what he thought to be sufficient. He also grabbed a screwdriver that perceived to be necessary.

"Here's your energy, two pairs of it to be exact. Let's have some fun." The hunter said, returning to the room. The angel looked up from the radio to face Dean. When the blue eyes met the greens, Castiel felt his face heat up as he looked away quickly.

Dean quickly opened the cover at the bottom of the radio with the screwdriver and then fit the four cells in their proper places and positions.

"Now it's ready?" Castiel asked, staring at that old thing behind Dean's shoulder, and barely able to contain himself in anxiety.

"Slow down, rushed angel." Dean said, closing the lid of the radio. "Almost there. Would you take a damp for me from the kitchen? To clean all this dust..."

"Okay." Castiel said, walking into the kitchen way faster than usual.

"Wow, you're pretty excited, huh?" Dean said, turning to face the radio.

"It's something new, Dean. I'm curious." Castiel justified, appearing alongside Dean out of nowhere and with an... Ashamed expression. Dean sighed heavily, slowly suppressing the shock before answering:

"I know, Cas. Relax."

"The damp." Cas said, giving him an orange flannel that was just too much wet. Dean squeezed it a bit before using it to clean the old radio, fearing that water was just what was needed to finish damaging the thing. After all, it was an _old _radio. And Castiel was just _pretty_ excited to see it working, and Dean didn't want it to go wrong.

After the cleaning, the faded yellow object looked way better, even with the rust. The hunter walked into the kitchen again and grabbed a beer, while the angel waited patiently (or not so much) in the living room. He could barely contain himself in anxiety. In the beginning, everything on Earth was new to him. After a while, however, he began to find that he had known all he had to know. And that's why he loved to find things like this radio: Unknown. It was a reminder that, even knowing a lot, he knew nothing.

Dean came back with a beer in hand and a smile on his face. A smile that Castiel loved, and that made the angel smile too.

"So, are you ready to listen something?" The hunter asked softly, resting his beer on the table.

"Sure." Castiel replied uncertain, and Dean noticed.

"Hey, easy there, little angel... It's a radio, not a nuclear weapon. No drama." Dean said, getting the radio antenna.

"What's that?" Castiel asked quietly.

"It's an antenna, Cas, as the TV." Dean replied. "It's the way the radio receives the signal from the radio networks, you know? It's hard to explain to someone who has never studied physics before... Even because I was never good at physics, so... Ask Sam about it later, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel said, staring at the radio. "Dean?"

"Calm down, boy." Dean said, turning on the radio that miraculously began to work even if in a very low volume.

"Is it working?" The angel asked, leaning on Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Dean smiled, turning the volume button. One man commented about some celebrity gossip.

Castiel frowned. "Where's the music?"

"It's a good question." Dean muttered. "I hate these radio programs, honestly."

Castiel heaved a sigh. A few seconds later, the man said:

"And now, let's get back to music. This one is called 'There Is a Light That Never Goes Out' and is by the British band The Smiths." Dean's eyes widened. He knew that song... In fact, he liked it a lot. He knew the lyric too, and couldn't stop thinking about him and the angel. "If you have someone who you would die for, this song is for you."

And when the music started playing, Dean couldn't help but whisper: _This song is for us._ Castiel listened, and stared at the hunter.

"What? For us?" Castiel asked, listening to the instrumental beginning of the song. Dean realized how close he was from the angel in the trenchcoat in that moment, but didn't care at all. Instead of answering the brunet, however, he began humming along with the song.

_Take me out tonight_

_Where there's music and there's people_

_Who are young and alive_

_Driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

_Because I haven't got one_

_Anymore_

Castiel didn't know whether to look at the hunter or if this was one of those moments where you just close your eyes and _feel_ the music. He actually couldn't believe that Dean was really there, humming inches away from him.

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people_

_And I want to see lights_

_Driving in your car_

_Oh please don't drop me home_

_Because it's not my home_

_It's their home_

_And I'm welcome no more_

The last verses seemed to talk about him, Castiel noticed. The music was... Beautiful. Especially with Dean humming it almost in his ear. The hunter, however, barely understood what he was doing... He just had to.

_And if a double-decker bus_

_Crashes into us_

_To die by your side_

_Such a heavenly way to die_

_And if a ten-ton truck_

_Kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well, the pleasure and the privilege is mine_

Dean didn't know if it was the effect of the beers he had taken, but he needed to sing. And as he couldn't think of a better song, or a better time, he sang it out loud and clear. He was too close to angel that he would consider appropriate, but whatever. In the moment, he wouldn't give a shit about nothing besides Castiel and that cute little moment they were sharing. Yeah, he was probably not sober.

_Take me out tonight_

_Oh take me anywhere_

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_And in the darkened underpass_

_I thought "Oh God, my chance has come at last"_

_But then a strange fear gripped me_

_And I just couldn't ask_

_Take me out tonight_

_Take me anywhere_

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_Just driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

_Because I haven't got one_

_Oh, I haven't got one_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out..._

In the end, Castiel was humming too, in a tone too low to be heard. The hunter's breathing pounded on his neck, tickling. The man of the radio program seemed to have resumed his talk, but neither of them paid attention anymore. Now that the music had stopped, there was the lack of words, the space for the explanations that neither of them had. So Dean did what he could do: put his hand on the side of Castiel's face.

"You're beautiful." And he knew it was his drunken side talking because as though there was intention, there was no inhibition. Castiel stared at him in a way he couldn't decipher.

"Dean." The angel's voice came out in a whisper.

"To die by your side... Such a heavenly way to die..." Dean hummed under his breath. "It's our music, Cas. And it's beautiful."

"You're drunk." Castiel said.

"Yeah, a little." Dean muttered. "No big deal."

"Dean..." The brunet whispered again in a husky tone that made Dean losing his temper and paste his lips with Angel's, who returned the kiss with a fierceness that the hunter didn't expect. Dean tried to control himself, ah, he tried. But when their lips parted and he heard the angel moaning his name under his breath, he was lost.

"Dammit, Cas." He said, gritting his teeth as he pulled the angel by the collar and put on the table. Castiel smiled, and his smile was cute and naughty at the same time (if that is possible). And Dean knew that beyond lost, he was completely in love, and for a long time. How could he be so oblivious to this? I mean, it was obvious. He saw the smile of his angel, and everything was clear. And he smiled, too, mesmerized.

"Cas, I ..." The blonde said, resting his head on the crotch of the other's neck. The angel pulled the hunter's face with his index finger to be able to face him to hum:

"To die by your side... Well, the pleasure and the privilege is mine..." And his voice was so sweet that Dean couldn't help but kiss him again, in a passionate way that was new to him as well. And when the angel moaned again, between kisses... Was when Dean managed to say, finally:

"I love you, Cas." And the confession sounded like an latent request since it was groaned between kisses. "I love you, my angel... _My angel_..."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered back as he felt the fingers of the hunter passing between his black hair, covering his collarbone and all the rest, and at that moment, he swore that actually there was there a light that never goes out.


End file.
